


Pocket Universe Theory

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Weather Warden - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "For a few hours, at least, your entire universe consisted only of this room and the two of us."
Relationships: Lewis Orwell/Rahel
Kudos: 1





	Pocket Universe Theory

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old fics, written in 2011.

~ Pocket Universe Theory ~

He woke up slightly disoriented. It was the first decent sleep he'd had in a long time.

The sheets still smelled strongly of sweat and sex, but were cold beside him. There was no trace of her anywhere in the room.

"Rahel?" he called out weakly, his voice thick with sleep.

No answer.

"Rahel!" Stronger this time.

And then, before he had a chance to call for her a third time, she was there in front of him.

"Sorry," she said, sounding honestly apologetic. "I had to take care of something. I thought I'd be back before you woke up." She leaned closer and slid her arms around his neck. "Didn't mean to give you the impression that this was going to be a one-night stand."

"Take care of something…" he repeated slowly, and a look of dawning comprehension bloomed over his features.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asked, grinning. "For a few hours, at least, your entire universe consisted only of this room and the two of us."

"And the shower," he added, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"That's still part of this room."

"Technically, it's a separate room."

And then the absurdity of the situation struck him. There was an apocalypse going on, and he was in a hotel room arguing with his Djinn lover over whether or not an en-suite bathroom was technically part of the same room as the rest of his hotel room. And this realization cause him to do something that he hadn't done in a long time.

He laughed.

~end~


End file.
